Una imagen llena de recuerdos
by mirnachibi
Summary: Deidara realiza un retrato que le ayudara a darse cuenta de que el hombre a quien pinto en realidad no era obra de su imaginación, si no alguien muy especial para en esta y otra vida, y mismo a quien estaba a punto de conocer. Una vida no es suficiente para demostrar cuanto amas a alguien. ItaDei


**Una imagen llena de recuerdos**

El manto de nubes oscuras que cubría el cielo avisaba la pronta visita de la tormenta a la tierra, mientras un joven de cabellera rubia corría con su mochila al hombro y una bellísima pintura en brazos, la imagen retrataba a un joven de cabello oscuro, tez morena y ojos marrones, con una expresión enigmática que validaba entre la felicidad y tristeza, lo que si es que tenía un fonda de oscuridad que atrapaba al muchacho pintado al oleo.

Las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer y el joven rubio se apresuro a refugiarse en debajo de un tejado y preocupado por el cuadro que había pintado con esmero se apresuro a ver si habría sufrido desperfectos por la lluvia; una gota.

Una gota había caído en la pintura justo por debajo de la pupila marrón, justo por encima del parpado inferior dejando que la pintura escurriera ligeramente, ahora parecía que el hombre de tez morena dejara caer una lagrima. Deidara como se llamaba el joven rubio sonrió.

-Perfecto era lo que le hacía falta, ahora parece más humano, más natural-. Dijo para sí mismo con satisfacción.

Mientras se acomodaba debajo del tejado un hombre también llego a refugiarse de la tormenta en el mismo lugar. Deidara con intriga miro al extraño, le parecía conocido pero el hombre se encontraba de espaldas.

-Disculpa, te encuentras bien?, hm-. Pregunto el rubio para entablar una conversación que creara que el mayor girara y permitiese observar su rostro.

-Sí, solo unos documentos se empaparon pero no creo resfriarme por esto, gracias por tu interés-. Dijo el hombre que efectivamente se giro para responder la pregunta del menor.

Deidara quedo estupefacto, era idéntico a quien había pintado.

-Pensé que eras parte de mi imaginación, hm-. Exclamo el rubio sin pensar, pero es que él había pintado el cuadro basado en su imaginación y no en un modelo real.

-Perdón?-. Pregunto extrañado el que acaso soy tan raro-.

-No es solo que….-.

-Es solo que qué?-. Pregunto el mayor.

Deidara sabía que había quedado como un loco así que mejor decidió mostrarle la pintura para evitar dar explicaciones.

El mayor se sorprendió, pues literalmente era su retrato.-¿De dónde has sacado eso?-.

-Al parecer de ti, pero se supone que no era alguien existente-.

-Deidara?-. Exclamo el mayor sorprendido buscando saber si él era quien pensaba.

-Si?, espera, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, hm-. Cuestiono nervioso el rubio.

El azabache abrazo fuertemente a Deidara, con tal suavidad y cariño, como cuando vez después de años al amor de tu vida, así el moreno que transmitió tantos sentimientos al rubio que termino por corresponder la acción.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y ambos seguían tan estrechos que el dulce olor del azabache posibilito que el moreno entendiera porque lo abrazaba, de inmediato las lagrimas de su rostro no pararon, fue tanto el sentimiento que soltó el bastidor dejando caer la pintura al suelo y permitiendo que el rubio enterrara sus dedos fina y sutilmente en el regazo del mayor, pues los recuerdos llegaron; ahí estaba miles de imágenes de Deidara en otra vida, una donde se había convertido en criminal, donde había sido esclavo de sus sueños y del arte, una vida donde conoció a Itachi el hombre que ahora y antes siempre sujeto tu corazón y le ayudo a reponerse, remembranzas de cuando Deidara había entendido que a veces lo que parece odio no es más que una fachada para ocultar sentimientos que uno mismo no quiere conocer o que mejor dicho se quieren negar, pues ambos se amaron, tanto que ambos lo guardaron, lo escondieron y no pudieron más que guardar ese afecto por orgullo o por temor, lo que haya sido ahora tenía la oportunidad de decirlo, de volver a iniciar.

-Gracias por todo-. Susurro Itachi al menor con cariño.

El rubio solo pudo aferrarse más al moreno.-Porque nunca dijiste nada, hm-.

-Por lo mismo que tú no dijiste nada-. Respondió el moreno.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien, solo es cuestión de perspectiva, pues después de una gran abismo de dolor siempre vendrá un reconfortante alivio, incluso este remedio sea la muerte así nosotros dos, necesitábamos morir para volvernos a encontrar en circunstancias mejores, hm-. Dijo Deidara pausadamente con una entonación exquisita para después soltarse del agarre del moreno y tomar la pintura que yacía empapada en un charco, en el cual termino cayendo, la pintura oleo se había desprendido del lienzo, quedaban rastros de color y nada más, como los rastros de esta pareja, solo quedaban sus sentimientos, las penas y penumbras se habían ido con las lagrimas.


End file.
